To make a skull smile
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: Traped under an enormess rock,A foul tempered Black Dragon is forced to spend time with pinkie pie.Will she be the first creature to ever win the joyfull smile of a Black Dragon? Or will she drive the beast to kill her in the procces? rated T for languege


It was another Typical sunny day in ponyvill,the birds were singing,the flowers blooming and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Just outside of the Everfree forest Applejack was walking along a dirt path,with Pinke Pie Bouncing merrily beside her."ooh what a beutifull day" Pinkiepie exclamed "just like yesterday,and the day before that,and the day before that,and the day befo.." "ok ok!...settle down sugercube i get it already" Apple jack said,rolling her eyes. "uuum hay wait a minut.." Pinkie stopped "where are we going agein" she turned to Aplejack,giving her a confused look. "I already told yall,Were returning a book to Zecora for Applebloom,She can't do it on the count of the fact shes out a town" . "oooooooohhhh..." "oki doki loki" pinkie pie said smiling at her friend who only gave a Face-hoove in return. "Sometimes i wish she wasent so gosh darn clueless all the time" Applejack muttered to herself.

As the two fallowed the path into the everfree forest they passed by what appeared to be a large cavern,when without warning...there was a sudden and extreamly loud crash."What the hey was that!" Applejack said as she stoped and turned tword the enormess cave."Sounded like it was coming from in that big cave..." Ooooooo maby someones throwing a suprise party in there!" Pinkie pie said gigling "Lets go see" Pinkie hopped her way into the cave. "Wait Pinkie! yal can't just go runnin in there,who knows what could be..." but Applejack was too late,Pinkie had already gone inside...soon Applejack followed.

"Pinkie?...Pinkie Pie?...Where are ya Sugar Cube?" "BOO!" pinkie jumped up behind Applejack,making her jump a bit "Cotcha!" Pinkie Laughed "that wasent funny" Applejack protested "Don't sneak up on me like that" "oh your no fu-" *ROOOOOAAAARRRR* An emence creature bellowed out loudly thrue the cave. "I think we otta be gettin outa here" Applejack said sternly,In her pride,trying to mask her fear. "Rooooooarrrr" Pinkie roared back into the darkness then started laughing. "Whad yall think your doing!...your gunna make whatever is in there come after us." "Oh don't be such a Silly Philly,it whouldent come after us,were going after it!" Pinkie said cheerfully "Beg your pardon?" Applejack raised her brow as Pinkie Pie Galloped deeper into the cave with applejack rushing quickly behind her.

As the two entered the central Chamber they were met with enormess piles of Gold coins all over the Giant room of the cave...and at the chamber's center Layed An Enormes Black Dragon,who Turned and Glared at the Two Equine Intruders. "what are You Doing in MY lair!" The Dragon Spoke "you had Best Answer quickly,Lest you Feel my wrath!". "Hi im Pinkie Pie,and this is my friend Applejack!" ..."Eh...hey there.." Applejack chuckled a bit Nervously. "I do not care who you are...Leave before reduce you to acidic slime!" the Dragon stood up only to Roar loudly in pain as he fell back to the ground,Turning slightly only to reveal his Wing was Trapped under an enormess Rock that had fallen from the ceiling.

"So THAT's what all the Commotion was about,This Cavern had Caved in." Applejack jack said as she galloped over to take a closer look. "this Boulder Is mighty Heavy,I cant move this on my own...and it look's as if you can't either,while laying in your position without hurting yourself. "Get Back you Imputent little mare" the Dragon growled "I do not Need your Help." "Oh hush now...Im gunna go get my Friend Twilight,she can Easily move this with her Magic" Applejack said as she started out."and il stay here and keep Mr. Grumpy Company" Pinkiepie said in a sing-song voice Jumping up and down cheerfully. The Dragon,already getting annoyed,turned to Applejack "you can't be serious?.." Applejack just looked back and smiled "you have my word il Be back in two shakes of a Pony's Tail Sugar cube" then applejack took off down the Cavern and outside.

"so whataya wanna do first,we can play sherades or 20 questions...Oooh oooh we can play truth or dare,or tell scary stories.."

"Waaait" the dragon called out to Applejack,but she was already too far away.

"Don't Leave me With this annoying Mare...I swear to God il Kill her!"

(Auther's Note: ok So basicaly we got the most Foul Tempered of all the Cromatic Dragons trapped in his lair with one of the most Obnoxious ponies in all of equestria...how I intend to play THIS one out i have absolutly no clue,eny Ideas?)


End file.
